


Prompts #1:

by Omazun



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Mikey been raped, Other, headcanons, i didnt mean to, im sry, ima bischut, prompts, raph is such a good brother ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Prompt One: Mikey was sexually harassed in the "Fast Forward" series of the 2003 cartoon as he was left with a more feminine, sleek body type compared to his elder brothers. It is also the only time in the show where they can walk freely and (possibly) live a normal life. A/N: Basically one-shots based on head-canons. All being uploaded separately.





	Prompts #1:

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Collection Of Prompts that are updated randomly.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles franchise.
> 
> Notes: Basically, just shortened and recycled oneshot ideas I have that are getting reused and refurbished to be put to use; aka, shorter short stories that are based on head canons/self-beliefs about the show. Might make a sequel to this prompt, who knows.

_Prompt One: Mikey was sexually harassed in the "Fast Forward" series of the 2003 cartoon as he was left with a more feminine, sleek body type compared to his elder brothers. It is also the only time in the show where they can walk freely and (possibly) live a normal life._

* * *

"C'mon, Raph! I wanna go, _please_! It's not everyday that we can walk in broad daylight, bro!" Mikey had pleaded that afternoon. He just wanted to go to a new restaurant/bar that had opened up down the street. Fortunately, in this era, you didn't need to be 21 years and older to enter a alcoholic place; you just needed an legal virtual planet ID that showed your birth years to order drinks.

Ergo, him and his brother were allowed to go. Yup, a 15 years old and a 16-almost-17 year old. Hence why Raph was so reluctant.

"Nu-huh, bro. It's gonna be jus' a bunch of drunks stumblin' dere way 'round town." Raph scowled, crossing his arms. Like hell he was taking his baby brother to some adult pub.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

**...**

"Thanks, Raphie-boy! I knew you loved me." The orange banded turtle smirked towards his second eldest brother with a grin that Raph could only describe as evil and manipulative.

His damn pest of a brother was too good.

"Whateva," he grumbled, crossing his arms before pushing his cuddling brother, "jus' go make yerself disappear or somethin'." He stalked over to the sports bar area to watch what was on whilst Mikey did disappear.

To the snack machine at least.

Even in this new dimension, the turtle could still work the high tech machine to get the 'Space Jam' peanut butter-and-jelly flavored granola bar. As he fed his money to the machine, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey, good looking. What's a sexy boy like you doing in this cruddy place?" A husky voice said from behind. Mikey turned so fast that he dropped a dollar on the floor but didn't care.

All he cared about was the muscular, tall alien that was rubbing up against him.

Mikey's eyes widened with a small amount of fear and his cheeks flushed embarrassingly.

"Um, nothing much. Just, uh, trying to get a snack." He frowned, trying to deter the middle-aged alien.

The male smirked dominantly, "What are you doing all by yourself? How 'bout you come sit with me, hottie?" His voice was seductive, but Mikey took a step back, unknowingly cornering himself.

"Actually, I, I'm waiting for my brother...he's uh, pretty close and, um, doesn't take nicely to strangers. dude." He stammered, trying to tell the guy to jerk off in the bathroom politely. Mikey was caught off guard when the strong male grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall. Mikey and his brothers had faced their fair share of big guys- bigger than this one. It's just the feeling of this guy was making Mikey weak- not in the sexy way either.

" _Who says he has to know?"_ He breathed into Mikey's ear slit, causing the young turtle to breath faster, his heart racing and his blood pumping through his veins harder than it did during their battles.

Mikey felt some tears enter his eyes as one of the alien's hands trailed down to his carapace, tracing the rough, slightly scarred and chipped edges. It then moved down throughout the valleys of his plastron before getting to the bottom.

Mikey squeaked and finally realized what was happened as he tried squirming out of the perv's grip. His breathing was frantic, and his eyes were becoming dazed now.

It occurred to him he was slowly being raped.

Mikey tried to fight harder as the alien's hand finally got in between his legs, even as Mikey tried to force his legs together so there'd be no room.

"P-p-please, leave me alone...I-I don't want this..." He fucking _begged_. He was too weak and petrified to move and too trapped to run.

"Awe, c'mon baby. Just one night..." He smiled something perverted, before suddenly, someone had him on the ground, writhing in pain.

' _Raphie...'_

Mikey blinked so he could see through his tears as Raph had the punk on the floor and was beginning to beat him harsher than Mikey had ever seen. Raph had never been this enraged before, Mikey wasn't even sure if Raph realized how far he was taking the fight.

Raph pulled the bastard's arm behind his own neck so that the arm was bent in a painful angle. It looked like Raph was going to break his fingers they way he was positioning himself.

Then, Mikey heard a sharp _crack_.

_More Mikey didn't see nor understand._

Mikey wanted to tell his brother that the beating was enough, but his voice refused to work. His mind still remembering the feeling of someone's hands on his body, trailing down there...

" _Show ya face again an' Ah'll make yer end slow an' painful. Startin' wit yer perverted cock._ **Run.** _"_ Mikey had never seen anyone move that fast in his life.

Everything was a blur for Mikey, things were going slow yet going fast. He couldn't separate voices from noise past that point and was completely gone until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping, Mikey got ready to run in fear of being violated again, when all that happened was a strong embrace pulling him in.

Mikey could finally focus again, and he saw his brother's protective, worried face gleaning down at him.

"Mike, bro, c'mon baby brotha, yer gonna be 'kay." He soothed, holding his brother close to his plastron.

"R-Raphie..." He sobbed, his damn breaking as he shook with fear and panic. The feeling...the thick, calloused hands and swollen fingers...the gritty finger nails and the rock-hard bulge that ended up pressing against his mid-section-

Mikey shuddered again as he cried. Raph's support was unfaltering as he stood strong with his muscled arms holding and shielding his baby brother from the world as best he could.

Mikey remembered the feeling of his large hands in between his hot, sweating, shaking legs.

Mikey sobbed for a good 15 minutes before finally calming a bit.

He shook and Raph kissed his forehead.

"Did he touch ya?" Raph questioned, looking his brother dead in the eye. Mikey's silent tears told him enough though.

Raph exploded finally.

"DAT BASTARD! When Ah find 'is sorry ass Ah'm gonna fuckin' KILL 'IM!" Raph roared, knocking over the snack machine in the process. Mikey sniffled before finally speaking.

"He-he put his _hands_...his hands down _there_..." Mikey barley got this out before breaking down again. Raph couldn't help but feel his anger worsen but told himself to calm down for his brother's sake.

Mikey found himself being led to a dark alley way as Raph held him tight, never wanting to leave his brother's safety embrace.

"Take me home, Raphie...please." He cried weakly, not liking the future anymore.

Raph didn't even think to say anything. He just listened.

* * *

The next thing Mikey knew, he was on the couch.

Wait, what?

As Mikey's eyes slowly began to clear up, he slowly sat up.

Then the memories came flooding back.

**...**

_Once home, Mikey didn't look anyone in the eye._

_Don smiled softly as he approached the two when they walked in._

" _Home early? Man, we were just enjoying having a TV for once." He teased lightly, but it fell instantly when he noticed the tear marks on Mikey's face and the way Raph held him tight against his side._

" _Raph? Mikey?" He frowned with concern. Leo ran up from the couch to see what was wrong as it was too quiet. Sensei and Cody soon followed._

_Raph sighed darkly as he played with his brother's mask tails, "Ah'll explain once tha kid gets some sleep."_

**...**

He remembered being laid on the couch, then his brothers all leaving with their father into the long hallway, so they could talk. Cody had stayed with him in the living space until he had fell asleep.

What a good kid...

What had he done though? Why had he been sad?

...

Oh yeah, he was raped. In a fucking hangout spot that _just fucking_ opened.

Makes sense.

Mikey swallowed thickly before scanning the room. On the floor, Don was leaning against his right leg and sitting with his shell against the bottom of the couch. On his left side, Leo was sleeping on the floor, but had a hand curled around his ankle as if to make sure he was still there even while Leo slept. His sensei was sleeping in a chair, watching over his sons even in his resting state.

Now where was Raph? He had a feeling Serling made Cody sleep in his bedroom, so that would only leave Raph to find.

"Ya awake?" He heard the gruff voice from his right and turned to see he had appeared randomly.

Mikey owlishly blinked before nodding, not wanting to worry his brother even more. Raph sighed and sat next to him, carefully stepping around and over Don.

Lifting his left arm, Mikey snuggled into him.

"Yer okay now, bro. Ya got us." He comforted, sensing his brother's discomfort and pain. Mikey sighed but didn't move.

"Do-do the others know?"

"Not Cody, not Serling. Jus' fatha an' Leo an' Don. Dat's all." He frowned softly as he watched Mikey's eyes darken.

"Dey got a right ta know, Mike. Ah hated tellin' 'em too." He said it so gently that anyone that didn't know Raph would think it was impossible for him to conceive it.

Mikey nodded before letting his brother hold himself until he drifted back to the sweet, sweet, nothingness.

* * *

_Mikey still got scared at some physical touches that were too far down for his liking. He even jumped from time to time when he and his brothers sparred, and they'd end up accidently brushing a sensitive spot. They ended up breaking into the place at night, so Don could get a DNA sample of the guy who had violated their baby, ending with Leo and Raph going after the pervert- all with their Sensei's support and consent of course. Mikey had his fair share of nightmares and terrors but one thing was certain; his brothers would be keeping an eye on him for a long time around any kind of company._

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Ik, I'm evil.


End file.
